<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sad Song by Deviant_Donghun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921917">Sad Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun'>Deviant_Donghun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides One Shots [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Song fic, sibling creativitwins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has feelings about his brother. Platonic Creativitwins. Based off Sad Song by We the Kings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides One Shots [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sad Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus watched his twin. Roman was always the loved one, the one that everyone listened to. Just for once, he wished Roman would take Remus’ ideas into consideration. Sometimes, he wanted nothing more than his brother’s approval. Without him, he was nothing but the strange and weird leftovers of creativity. He was the personification of every twisted thought Thomas had ever had.</p><p>Meanwhile, Roman was the personification of everything that was good with Thomas. He was the butterflies, the rainbows, the one you went to when you wanted to <em> enjoy </em> the thing you wanted. Be it a picture, a painting, a drawing, a poem, a novel, even an essay. Whatever Roman made was received with love and praise.</p><p>Remus got shoved in the corner. He could make the exact same things as Roman but it would never turn out the same way. It was always dark and twisted. Yes, it could be seen as cathartic to indulge in the occasional gruesome thought or morbid piece of literature, but Thomas never stuck around for long.</p><p>Roman was like . . .  a perfect melody. Something everyone around him closed their eyes to listen closer to. Remus . . . Remus was a sad song at best and a demonic screech at his worst. He was something people came to for a few seconds or minutes but never to savor it the way they did with Roman. They never stayed long enough.</p><p>When he had first met Roman after the Split, he almost expected time to stop. He didn’t want to blink, afraid he would ruin the sheer grace he radiated simply by being in his presence. Remus knew they were both halves of a whole but he didn’t know if that made them any more unique or if they were always meant to be working in tandem, Roman providing the protagonist and Remus the antagonist. They were supposed to be a mighty ship sailing the seas of Creativity. Turns out Roman is a rowboat and Remus is just a torn sail.</p><p>With one look at Roman, he knew the possibility for greatness was there. They could have been fireworks, patterns mixed with explosives, the perfect balance of beauty and danger. They could have been a symphony, chaos within order. Instead, they were broken, not having any direction as they attempted to navigate the world blind. Remus wished he was able to take hold of Roman’s hand and each supply light for the other, navigating life with their eyes wide open and seeing.</p><p>He hoped to one day create things with Roman, to no longer be on the outside looking in. He hoped to be the chaotic mess contained within Roman’s clean order. He wanted to be chaotic messes together. </p><p>It happened one day that they had wound up fighting the same dragon in the Imagination. Remus’ morning star had gone flying and he had fallen down. Without a second thought to his own safety, Roman had stood in front of and above him, protecting him while he got back to his feet and found his weapon. For the rest of the fight, they were side by side and in sync, almost as if they had been waiting for this moment their whole existence. Neither showed an ounce of fear as they took down the dragon.</p><p>Remus thought this was going to be a change, that Roman was going to pause long enough to at least acknowledge his existence but he wasn’t even given that. As soon as the dragon hit the ground, Roman swung back up onto his horse and was off, riding away from the one person who wanted to know his life’s story.</p><p>So, Remus put all his fears and his painful past, and he turned it into his shadow. The shadow hurt everyone it came into contact with, sure. But it also kept him safe. He wrapped the shadow around himself in a protective shield, not letting anything get through, not even the one person who he truly wanted to let through. Roman had had his chance, had more than enough chances to show interest in Remus’ life away from him. He was done giving him second chances.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>